


A Christmas (Carol) Musical

by Ellana17



Series: Christmas Cheer [3]
Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, M/M, Post-High School, Sharpay would make an amazing director
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellana17/pseuds/Ellana17
Summary: The Wildcats are all back in Albuquerque for the holidays. For some of them, it means one last chance to final say what they didn’t have time to say before.





	A Christmas (Carol) Musical

**Author's Note:**

> So it snowed in Southern France this morning. Maybe it’s a freak accident. Maybe it’s the official start of the holiday season. Who knows.
> 
> One of the things I wrote down when thinking about this story was “Christmas Spirit + Sharpay is freaking Santa Claus”.

As the younger students ran around the stage looking for their sheet music or accessories, Sharpay pointedly put her hand inside her blue jean back pockets. Biting her nails was a nasty habit that she really ought to fight. The girl was constantly on edge because of the play these days and that made it even harder to stop. There were only a few days left before the winter break and the show scheduled on the very last day before the holidays. “A Christmas Carol”, composed by Alan Menken. They had all agreed that it would surely spread the Christmas Spirit.

For her first year as co-president of the drama club, Sharpay had thought big. Broadway big. Surely, it would help her win the ridiculous pissing contest she and Tiara had going on – which, Sharpay had to admit, was causing a fair amount of stress on its own. Sharpay was well aware that her behavior might have been a tiny bit childish. It was too late to go back, though. Anyway, Darbus seemed to think they could pull it off. Sharpay, on the other hand, was not so sure about it.

“Alright, everyone,” she called. “Let’s go.”

ooo

Ryan and Kelsi had agreed to visit East High as soon as they got back from Juilliard for Christmas. Life in New York was just as exciting as Ryan had thought it would be. His classes were all very demanding though and the boy had been looking forward to some vacation time at last.

The two friends joked around as they made their way to the theatre where they knew rehearsal for the Christmas play was currently taking place. Ryan and Sharpay had been in constant contact ever since Ryan had left Albuquerque and Sharpay had been updating him on the drama club all term long. Ryan, for his part, had preferred not to think too much about his sister in charge of a bunch of high-schoolers. Those poor souls… Ryan genuinely was expecting a catastrophe or a cataclysm of some sort. He was not expecting… that.

The younger students were all gathered around Sharpay, hanging on her every word as she talked animatedly to a small brown-haired girl.

“…cruel world! You must be ready for any sacrifice!” his sister concluded with a flourish.

“I’m just here for the extra grades,” the girl said in a small voice.

Sharpay waved her arms around. As she was standing with her back to Ryan, he could not see her face but he could imagine the utter shock there well enough.

“You have the most beautiful voice!” Sharpay exclaimed and the girl blushed.

Ryan noticed the fond smile on Kelsi’s face as she watched Sharpay give singing advice to the girl that seemed to be one of the lead singers. Then, they both quietly made their way to the stage. Sharpay had yet to notice them.

“Hi, sis!” Ryan said casually and Sharpay turned around sharply.

“Ryan!” she exclaimed. For a second, Ryan thought his sister was actually going to hug him. Then she noticed Kelsi and her smile turned even brighter. “Hi, Kelsi,” she added. Kelsi waved awkwardly in greeting. “Come on,” Sharpay exclaimed as she waved them over. Ryan hesitantly made his way to his sister and Sharpay pulled him by the arm. “Come on,” she said again. “Let me introduce you. Everybody, this is my brother Ryan, and this is Kelsi. They’re both at Juilliard now, so you should all pay close attention.”

“What’s Juilliard?” one of the boy asked. Sharpay clutched her chest dramatically and launched into a detailed history of the Juilliard School. Ryan was dumbfounded. What had happened to his sister in the short months they had been apart? Suffice it to say, Ryan had been fairly surprised when Sharpay had told him she was fine with not getting the lead in her college play. That had been his first hint. Actually seeing his sister care that much about other people was a new – if not slightly worrisome – thing. He had to admit this was a nice surprise, though.

Sharpay had moved on to a detailed retelling of their senior year play - of which there apparently were still pictures all over the school. A small crowd had gathered around them at that point and the kids were all looking at Ryan and Kelsi with interest.

When Darbus made her way inside the room - coffee in hand - she seemed more than happy to see them again and hugged both Ryan and Kelsi. Ryan had not been prepared for that kind of reaction. He could see that Kelsi was growing more self-conscious by the second.

“You should all make the most of their presence here,” Darbus said.

“Yes, of course,” Sharpay exclaimed, snapping her fingers. “Naya,” she called and the brown-haired girl nearly snapped her neck in her haste to look up. “Go over the steps with Ryan and- oh, Beth, Kelsi could give you a hand with that song, you know.”

All in all, it was the most fun Ryan had ever had during rehearsal.

ooo

“Come on,” Sharpay told Ryan and Kelsi a few hours later.

The cafeteria was mostly empty at this hour and, after retrieving a Thermos bottle from the lunch lady (the perks of being Sharpay Evans), Sharpay led them to what used to be their usual spot.

“They seem like great kids,” Ryan pointed out as he poured himself a cup of his sister’s steaming coffee.

“Yeah, they really are,” Sharpay nodded. “Too bad I still have to endure Tiara’s incessant criticisms.”

“Is she giving you trouble?” Kelsi asked with concern.

Sharpay shrugged. “Just the usual. She tries to take charge once in a while and even tried to steal the lead at first. Everybody knows there’s actually no lead in this play,” she underlined, rolling her eyes. Ryan smirked and Sharpay narrowed her eyes at him. “What is it?” she hissed.

“Just remembering the days _you_ were trying to steal the lead,” he noted as Kelsi tried to stifle a giggle. “Those were good times.”

Sharpay glared at him and turned to Kelsi. “Ryan told me you were writing a play,” she said.

After Kelsi had gone to New York, Sharpay had tried and tried to find a good excuse to phone or text or even email the other girl. They had grown closer over their last year at East High and, as she had watched them go away, Sharpay had been unable to feel anything other than bitterness and disappointment. It had felt like she was losing both of them at once. Which was absurd of course as Sharpay never had Kelsi to begin with.

The brown-haired girl blushed. “He did, didn’t he?” Sharpay nodded eagerly, not even trying to hide her interest. “It’s not a big deal,” Kelsi explained. “We simply thought it would be nice for us – the freshmen, I mean – to have something to present at the end of the year. It helps take our mind off finales, you know.”

“We managed to convince everyone to join,” Ryan added proudly. “Kelsi lured them with really good music.”

“And an amazing choreography,” Kelsi added, smiling at Ryan. “So, what is it like to be the director of the play this time around?” Kelsi asked Sharpay suddenly.

“Yeah,” added Ryan. “You’re like the new Darbus or something.”

They laughed at the thought. Sharpay had been adding more layers and accessories to her outfits lately. That much was true. She did not wear shawls though. She drew the line at shawls.

“It’s true,” she realized, burring her face in her hands with a groan. “Next thing I know, I’ll be putting people in detention for no reason.”

“Can you do that?” Ryan asked, both amused and horrified at the prospect.

“I don’t know. I should ask about it some time.”

“The rehearsal seemed to go well at least,” Kelsi supplied.

“We’re making good progress. I’m not sure they’ll be one hundred percent ready, though. I would probably be less stressed out if I was going on stage. Just sitting back and waiting for things to happen is nerve-wrecking.”

Kelsi nodded. “I felt the same when I was conducting the orchestra last year,” she said. “It’s a lot of pressure to be in charge of everything.”

Sharpay nodded mournfully. “Yeah, it is.”

ooo

Chad jumped in surprise when his sister violently shut the front door. She made her way to the kitchen, waving her hands around and telling their mother all about rehearsal.

Chad rolled his eyes so much it actually hurt a little. Of all the things to do in high school, he could not believe his own sister had decided to join the drama club. The wench even had the cheek to say it was entirely his fault for performing in the senior year musical. It apparently still was the talk of the school even months later.

Chad already saw Sharpay (he still called her the Ice Queen just for old time’s sake) around campus a lot. He even spotted her in the stands during some of their basketball games (god only knows why). Chad did _not_ need to hear all about her singing prowess and amazing director talents (he always snorted at that) when he was home too.

“And then he actually showed me the steps,” Naya said. “He’s from Juilliard, Mom!” she exclaimed as though their mother was not showing enough enthusiasm at the news.

Chad’s heart skipped a bit. She could not mean… could she? It was winter break after all…

Chad grabbed his sister by the shoulders. “Who was it?” he asked frantically.

His sister looked at him in disbelief. “Just a guy at rehearsal,” she frowned.

“A blond guy?” he asked. “About this height? Was he wearing a hat?” he added suddenly. “Was he wearing a hat?” he asked again, shaking her a little.

“Chad,” their mother scolded him as she put the groceries away.

“Yeah, he was,” his sister answered at last. “Let go of me,” she exclaimed, batting his hands away. “Weirdo,” she mumbled as she walked away and slammed the door of her bedroom.

Chad looked around, eyes wide, heart beating fast. His mother was giving him a knowing look, which he wisely chose to ignore.

Troy. He needed to call Troy.

As it turned out, Troy had heard from Gabi, who had heard directly from Kelsi that Kelsi and Ryan were both back in town for the holidays. Gabi – who was always the first in line when it came to spending time together – had immediately suggested a little get together with the old gang.

ooo

It might not have been such a good idea after all, Chad realized as he changed shirt for the third time. It probably was too late anyway. Ryan was studying in New York. He had moved on with his life and was training to become the best choreographer Broadway had ever known. Chad had come to regret his decision to keep his feelings to himself during the summer. Chad had chosen to remain silent, even if it meant losing his only chance of knowing how Ryan felt about him, and enjoy their last moment of glorious friendship instead. He had not needed the aggravation at the time. He still did not need the aggravation now. Chad needed to think about the consequences on his scholarship and his place in the basketball team before making any rash decision. The whole situation was messing with his head.

He finally settled for a green hoodie and just hoped for the best.

When Chad finally parked in front of Troy’s house and killed the engine, it took him several minutes to get his breathing under control. A sudden knock on the window made him jump in fright. Troy was standing outside the car, waving at him and grinning like crazy.

“Dude, nice ride!” his best friend said as Chad finally exited the car.

Chad extended his closed fist for a fist-bump. Then Troy hugged the hell out of him. They had not seen each other since their last basketball game a few weeks prior after all.

“I know, right?” Chad said, locking the car.

Chad told Troy all about how he got the car on their way to the front door. He waved at Martha and fist-bumped Jason. Zeke patted him on the back and started retelling their epic game against Troy’s team and the way the Red Hawks had totally kicked their asses. Gabi barely dodged Zeke’s hand as he pretended throwing a ball. She rolled her eyes fondly and engulfed Chad into a bear hug.

“It’s so great you could make it,” Chad told her sincerely.

“It’s great to be back,” she said.

Chad realized then how much he had missed his friend. Of course, they emailed and texted each other constantly, but it was nice being able to talk face to face for once.

The bell rang and Chad had to fight the urge to run to the door.

“I’ll get it,” he told Troy suddenly.

Chad nearly shoved the door open and came face to face with Sharpay. The blonde frowned at him.

“Hi,” she dragged out.

Yeah, they really were warming up to each other.

“Sharpay,” he greeted. “Kelsi!” he exclaimed as he lifted the smaller girl off the ground.

The two girls made their way inside the house. Chad’s heart skipped a beat when his eyes landed on Ryan, who was still standing in the doorway. They smiled at each other dumbly for who knows how long until Chad grabbed Ryan’s shoulder.

“Come on,” he said as he led the blond to the living room.

Chad had only been gone a few minutes and the guys had already started an impromptu basketball game outside, which was not very surprising. Chad had not let go of Ryan shoulder, so he had no problem steering the guy outside and coxing him into playing. Chad saw Kelsi and Gabi catching up from the corner of his eyes. He did not understand why Gabi looked so tense until he realized that Sharpay was standing very close to Kelsi, and thus to Gabi. He shook his head, amused, and focused back on the game.

When they all leaved Troy’s house a few hours later, Chad drove Ryan home. Sharpay and Kelsi had left early as Sharpay had to be well rested for the performance the next day, and Chad had suggested he gave Ryan a lift home. It had been a spur of the moment decision and Chad had tried to ignore the knowing look Sharpay had sent his way.

Ryan’s hand was on the door handle. He would be leaving Chad’s car in a few seconds and then Chad’s last chance would vanish.

“Ryan,” he said as he reached for the blond’s arm. Ryan turned around and looked at him in surprise. “It’s probably my last chance to say this,” Chad started hesitantly. “And I really need to tell you this because I can’t bear the idea of watching you go again without telling you.” He glanced at Ryan and noticed the dumbfounded look on his face. “Yeah, huh, the truth is… I really like you and I know my timing really sucks,” he added with a humorless laugh. “Actually, this whole situation sucks,” he said. “I’m here. You’re in New York. I’ve got the team. You’ve got tons of rehearsals. But we could make time for each other, right?”

Chad stopped suddenly and took a deep breath. He was feeling sort of lightheaded. Ryan seemed at a total loss for words. The boy opened his mouth but no sound came out.

“So… what do you think?” Chad asked quietly.

“I… Why didn’t you say something?” Ryan exclaimed suddenly.

“I just did!” Chad pointed out.

“I meant during the summer! I’ve been pining for months!”

“Sorry?” Chad said with a weak smile.

Ryan pulled on Chad’s sweater and crushed their lips together. It took Chad a few seconds to get on with the program, but when he did, he put his arm around Ryan and drew him close.

“You’re right, you know,” Ryan told him, breathless. “Your timing does suck.”

“Where are you going?” Chad asked dumbly as Ryan moved away.

Ryan simply made his way to the backseat rather clumsily for someone who claimed to be a graceful dancer. His hands found Chad’s sweater again and tugged.

ooo

Chad had suggested picking up Kelsi, Troy and Gabi so the four of them could join Chad’s parents at the school.

“Hey, dude,” Troy exclaimed from the backseat. “Is that Ryan’s hat?” he asked.

Chad’s eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. “Huh, I drove him home last night, remember?” he managed to say. “He probably just left it there.”

Chad could have kicked himself. Of all the ways to come out to his best friend, that was not what he had in mind at all!

“On the backseat?” Troy asked with a smirk.

Scratch that. He was going to kick _Troy_.

“No, no, that’s totally cool,” Troy rushed to say when he caught sight of Chad’s awkward look in the rearview mirror. “Good for you man. At least you can stop pining now.”

“I was not pining!” Chad exclaimed, nearly turning around to glare at Troy.

Gabi smiled gently. “You kind of were,” she agreed.

Chad was just about to reply to that when he heard Kelsi stifle a fit of giggles. He turned a wounded look to her. “Et tu, Kelsi?” he exclaimed.

Kelsi shook her head. “I’ve been living in New York with Ryan for months, guys,” she reminded them. “Chad was not the only one pining, let me tell you.”

Troy and Gabi laughed out loud.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up,” Chad mumbled. “But, Troy, my man, you were no better,” Chad reminded him.

Troy smiled sheepishly before Gabi kissed him on the cheek. After that, the guy simply smiled dumbly.

ooo

Kelsi could feel the excitation of the parents as they made their way inside the theater. Chad, Troy and Gabi sat down next to Chad’s parents while Kelsi made her way back stage where the nervousness was palpable. She went looking for Sharpay and found her with Ryan; doing breath exercises.

“Hi guys,” Kelsi greeted.

Ryan smiled. Sharpay waved at her without a word as she exhaled deeply through her mouth.

“You okay?” Kelsi asked, concerned.

Sharpay nodded. “Yeah, yeah, peachy.”

“You’re freaking out,” Kelsi underlined. “It's going to be okay. You said it yourself, if Darbus thinks you can pull this off, you can. She knows what she's talking about.”

Sharpay gave Kelsi a warm smile as Ryan gave her a knowing look. Kelsi shrugged.

“You’re right,” Sharpay exclaimed. “We can do this.”

Ryan shook his head in disbelief and walk away without a word.

“Hey, do you already have a seat back there?” Sharpay asked out of the blue.

“I asked Gabriella to save me one,” the girl nodded. “Why?”

“I thought you could watch it from here instead. If you want. But if you already have…”

“I’d love to!” Kelsi rushed to say.

As Sharpay gathered her troops, Kelsi quickly texted Gabi to let her know about the last minute change of plan. Sharpay looked like she needed someone there with her to withstand the pressure.

“All right, everybody,” Sharpay started. “We can do this! I know you're going to be great. So get out there and blow their minds, alright? And don't forget to have fun!”

The kids cheered. All their nervousness seemed to have vanished.

As the kids came in and out of the stage, Kelsi watched the show with interest, humming along softly. The girl did a double take when she caught sight of Tiara from the corner of her eye. The blonde laughed quietly as Rocket Man talked to her animatedly, a hand gently resting on the girl’s arm. The brunette shook her head in disbelief and turned around, looking for Sharpay. When Kelsi found her at last, the blonde was biting her nails nervously and watching the show with rapt attention. Kelsi smiled fondly at seeing Sharpay mouth the lyrics of every single song during the performance.

When all the actors made their way back on stage for the curtain call, one of them grabbed Sharpay’s arm and the blonde stared in amazement as she was presented with a massive bouquet of red roses. Kelsi realized she had not seen Sharpay that happy in a very long time.

Chad, Gabi and Troy made their way backstage to congratulate Chad’s sister.

“You can’t be here!” his sister exclaimed as the kids ran around and jumped into each other’s arms, running on adrenaline. Two of her friends erupted into giggles and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“He actually can,” Sharpay sighed in defeat as Chad gave Ryan a kiss and his hat back.

Chad put an arm around his sister’s shoulders. “I’ll only say this once,” he told her. “You were amazing!” His sister rolled her eyes at him.

The kids finally left to find their families and the Wildcats made quick plan of spending the rest of the evening together.

Kelsi and Sharpay finally found themselves alone backstage. The blonde was still clutching her bouquet of red roses in stunned silence.

“Sharpay,” Kelsi called. “The guys want to go out and have pizza. Want to come along?” she asked. “Hey, are you okay?” she asked quietly when Sharpay did not answer.

Sharpay finally seemed to regain some composure. Kelsi was not used to seeing her like this. The girl was usually so confident. “Yeah, sorry, I still can’t believe we managed to go through it without any major incident,” she acknowledged.

“The show was amazing,” Kelsi agreed.

“We were lucky,” Sharpay shrugged.

Kelsi shook her head and took a step forward. “No, Sharpay, you did an amazing job with this, I mean it!”

Sharpay smiled. “I don’t know, I feel pretty lucky tonight,” she said, searching Kelsi’s eyes. Kelsi’s heart nearly jumped out of her chest when Sharpay put an arm around Kelsi’s waist and pressed their lips together. Kelsi barely registered the bouquet awkwardly pressing against her stomach as she kissed Sharpay back happily.

 

THE END


End file.
